The present invention relates to a control system for a motor, and more particularly to a control system for a motor that determines a reference d-axis current and a reference q-axis current.
The output torque of an interior permanent magnet synchronous motor (IPMSM) may be determined by a voltage command and a phase advance angle. A specific output torque of the IPMSM is determined by first selecting a specific quadrature axis (also referred to as the q-axis) reference current and a direct axis (also referred to as the d-axis) reference current, and then determining the voltage command and the phase advance angle based on the selected quadrature axis reference current and the direct axis reference current.